Bad End Night
by Panku
Summary: Una chica es engañada por su tío al ser enviada al castillo donde reside un siniestro hombre al que todo el pueblo considera como monstruo. La chica, poco a poco, descubrirá los misterios que ocultan el castillo y ese inusual sujeto. Inspirado levemente en la Saga NighT de Vocaloid. AU [En progreso]
1. Primer acto

**El título es el de la primera canción de la _Saga ∞ NighT_ de _Vocaloid_ porque fue mientras veía estos videos que se me ocurrió la idea de éste nuevo fic. Lo siento si no tiene mucho que ver, a mi alocada mente se le ocurrió.**

 **En cuanto al Fic de _De risas y lágrimas,_ traté de escribir los siguientes capítulos pero mi imaginación no colaboró ya que tenía esta idea en mente. Pensé que si la exterioraba habría espacio para Mikasa bebé y Levi kawaii. **

**Disfruten pls.**

 **Bad∞End∞Night**

Toda mi vida la he pasado bajo este techo, viviendo junto con mi tío Kenny y su molesta esposa. Él siempre regresaba a casa tarde y ebrio, que era peor, y es por esa razón que pensé que estaba tomado cuando me dijo eso:

—Te conseguí pareja— había dicho él con su típica mirada de superioridad. A pesar de que no sonaba del todo borracho, yo pensé que lo estaba.

—¿Es... en serio?— pregunté sin poder creerlo. Si me casaba, podría salir de una vez por todas de esa maldita casa en la que había trabajado de sirvienta (por no decir esclava) personal de mi tío desde que murieron mis padres en un intento de robo. Yo habría preferido mil veces haber muerto junto a ellos en lugar de vivir cerca de mi asqueroso familiar. Él solo me maltrataba y me dejaba todos los deberes del sucio hogar aparte de que la salida de este sin su permiso estaba totalmente prohibida. Si llegaba a hacerlo a escondidas y él se enteraba... me golpeaba y me torturaba casi hasta el punto de herirme de gravedad. Si cometía un error, por mínimo que fuera, la mayoría de las veces me pegaba, y eso era correr con suerte. Otras ocasiones me dejaba sin comer por una o dos semanas, dependiendo de qué tan buen humor estuviera. Su mujer no hacía nada en esos momentos, solo se posicionaba en frente de nosotros y observaba cautelosamente el "espectáculo" que consecutivamente le daba Kenny. En los mejores casos, ella intervenía diciendo que era suficiente, que ya me había dado mi merecido.

A veces llegué a intentar suicidarme; ya sea con un simple corte en la muñeca con un cuchillo de la cocina o con una soga colgándola de mi ventana para atarla a mi cuello y luego saltar hacia el vacío esperando el fin. Todas las veces que lo intenté, el tío Kenny logró "salvarme" mencionando cosas como _"No escaparás de mí tan facilmente"_ o similares. No había escapatoria.

Lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguir día a día y levantarme en las mañanas era mi querido Eren. A él lo había conocido poco antes de que llegara el tío Kenny, casi después de la muerte de mis papás. Él me había regalado su bufanda roja ya que el día que nos conocimos hacía demasiado frío, era invierno, y yo llevada por la tristeza estaba muy poco tapada esperando congelarme, pero entonces apareció mi luz. Eren me devolvió las esperanzas para que después fueran arrebatadas de nuevo por el "hombre de mi vida", rango que presuntamente pronto le sería tomado por una persona hasta entonces desconocida para mi. El tío Kenny al principio, cuando fue a recogerme a la comisaría para llevarme a mi nueva casa, se había mostrado como un hombre muy amable y extrañable al apenas verme abrazarme efusivamente y repitir constantemente _"Que bueno que estás bien"_. Recuerdo haber pensado _"Tal vez no sea tan malo vivir con él"_ aunque obviamente después me arrepentí de aquella idea. Él era prácticamente un hijo de puta y su esposa igual así que, después de conocerlos durante 7 años, no me dejaría engañar tan fácilmente por simples palabras que seguramente eran mentiras, aunque la mirada de ella se veía muy seria.

—Por supuesto que es en serio, niña estúpida. ¿Acaso dudas de mi voluntad? Te estoy diciendo que te casarás y te podrás largar de aquí. ¿No es eso lo que has querido obtener desde hace más de 5 años de la manera que fuera? Incluso si esa manera era pasar a otra vida. Hieres mis sentimientos, querida sobrina. ¿Tan detestable soy?— dijo con un falso tono de tristeza y decepción. Yo sabía que si le respondía lo que quería decirle en verdad lo único que recibiría como respuesta sería una paliza por hacerlo enfadar, así que mentí:

—No es eso. No estoy tan desesperada como parece, tío. La verdad es que gusta ser servicial y ayudarte a tí y a Amelia siempre que pueda.— traté de convercerle, pero la mujer que estaba detrás de él rompió el silencio.

—¡Vaya! Sí que no sabes ni mentir. Sé que nos odias con tu alma. ¿Piensas que tu mirada de desprecio tiene tan poca fuerza que no la alcanzo ni a percibir? Eres patética.— dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo, examinándome arrogantemente.

—Oye, perra. ¿Quieres callarte de una buena puta vez? Me duele la cabeza.— escupió Kenny sin el menor pudor en llamarle de esa forma a su mujer, y ella sin ofenderse. "Este lugar es repugnante" pensé mientras veía como mi tío avanzaba hacia mí.

—Tío...—comencé temerosamente tratando de ser respetuosa para no salir malherida. —¿Con... con quién dices que me casaré? ¿Cómo has conseguido un matrimonio arreglado? ¿Es con el hijo de algún amigo tuyo?— empecé a interrogarle. Quería respuestas y la única forma de saberlas era preguntando.

—No cuestiones demasiado, idiota. Será con un buen hombre, no lo conozco pero se veía de dinero... aparte ¿eres tonta? Dime, ¿qué amigos podría tener una peste como yo?— dijo para finalizar señalándose a sí mismo. "Es verdad, él es el más odiado del poblado, acusado de ladrón, asesino y alcohólico aparte de que siempre ha sido muy contradictorio con las autoridades. Si el oficial que me entregó a Kenny se creyó su papel de 'buen hombre' había sido porque estábamos en un pueblo muy alejado a éste, alejado también de los rumores (verdaderos) que había de él." Yo bajé la mirada recordando que había olvidado un detalle... "Espera... ¿Kenny dijo que... que con quien me iba a casar se... veía de dinero?" Memoricé el comentario de mi pariente y descubrí que no había escuchado mal. No es que me interesara solamente por el dinero del hombre y no por éste en sí, sino que, si era de clase alta era como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. "¿Pasar de 'clase baja' a 'clase alta' además de salir de esta posilga? ¡Es como un sueño!" Pensé mientras mis ojos se iluminaban de la emoción.

—Tío, ¿cuando y dónde será la boda? ¿Podré conocerlo?— no pude evitar preguntarle entusiasmada. A lo que él solo volteo a verme con desdén y abrió la boca para hablar e inició:

—Dijo que lo más pronto posible. Mencionó que si querías la boda podía ser en su mansión. Que por si era necesario, ahí tendrían todas las cosas requeridas desde hoy.— dijo calmadamente. Todo era tan irreal, que en algo tendría que estar mintiendo. Era imposible que Kenny hiciera alguna acción buena, por pequeña que fuera, sin querer algo a cambio... seguro quería que cuando me hiciera la esposa de ese Anhelado señor con el que estaba comprometida, le diera el dinero que me fuera otorgado. Sí, seguramente era eso. No todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, algo tenia que haber y si no era eso no se me podría ocurrir qué otra cosa sería.

—¿M-mansión?— dije sin poder creermelo. Eso también tenía que ser mentira. A lo mejor todo era una farsa de mi tío, queriendo ilusionarme y darme esperanza para quitarme todo de nuevo como hizo hace casi 7 años al recibirme con los brazos abiertos. —¿Se puede saber dónde vive?— quería asegurarme de que la dirección de la ubicación fuera real, a pesar de no conocer todo el pueblo ya que las veces que se me permitía salir era solo al mercado y a la farmacia para cuando él tuviera resaca después de beber todo el día.

El _"hombre de la familia"_ me miró extrañado, como si yo fuera la que le estaba diciendo alguna mentira o algo parecido. Luego dijo:

—¿Qué? ¿Sorprendida por la mansión? Te dije que tenía dinero, babosa. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti así que... ¿por qué no vas esta misma tarde? De todas formas él dijo que tendría todo preparado para cuando decidiésemos ir a celebrar. Pero... jeje. Recuerda que tienes una familia que te "quiere", ¿eh? No te quedes con todo el botín para ti sola, jeje.— entre risas forzadas. Pero claro. Sabia que diría algo parecido. "Claro, como ustedes son las personas que más me adoran en todo el mundo." Pensé sarcásticamente.

—Pero... ¿no es algo apresurado que sea hoy mismo?— dije indecisa. Él estaba sonando bastante convincente aunque había algo que no encajaba del todo todavía.

—Ahh. Y sigues insistiendo. ¡¿No puedes aceptar de una maldita vez las cosas que se te dan en la mano y quedarte callada como niña buena?!— inició alzando la voz y dejando de lado los modales y la amabilidad con la que había estado hablando momentos antes "Se acabó el cuento de hadas, joder."

—Lo siento tío, pero... todavía no me has dicho la ubicación de su mansión.— dije tratando de evitar hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya estaba. Él me miró con su mirada enfadada y suspiró.

—¡Maldita sea! Empaca tus cosas. Te haré un mapa para que no te pierdas... ¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete, rápido!— pegando con su puño en la mesa para evitar exteriorar su ira (más de lo que ya había hecho).

Yo corrí subiendo las escaleras para tomar la primera maleta que hallé en mi habitación y guardar la poca ropa de la que disponía. No tenía muchas pertenencias así que no tardé demasiado. Eché una última mirada a la que había sido mi alcoba desde los 9 hasta los 16 años y, aunque no fuera a extrañar nada de esa casa, me sentí nostálgica al recordar aquella vez que me escapé por la ventana para ir a ver a Eren en su cumpleaños. Ese día el tío Kenny enfureció demasiado. Me dejó en el suelo muy lastimada y no me permitió comer durante una semana... pero valió la pena -u-.

Me apresuré a regresar a la planta baja antes de que alguien pudiera enojarse más y al llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraba sentado mi tío terminando el mapa, me percaté de que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para salir lo que significaba que no pensaban acompañarme.

—¿Tío?— mencioné tratando de no interrumpir en nada.

—Aquí tienes el maldito mapa. Vete ya.— dijo él entregándome en la mano un papel enrrollado que tenía el objetivo de guiarme hacia lo que sería mi nuevo y próximo hogar. Yo lo aprecié con la mirada un poco mientras recapacitaba en lo que él había dicho al último. "¿Que me vaya ya?" Pensé volteándolo a ver sin poder creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, esperando a que de repente me dijera que todo era una broma o algo así. Él me regresó la mirada y me preguntó:

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Un carruaje? ¿Acaso después de todo no quieres separarte de mi lado?— mencionaba con ironía "Jaja, qué gracioso. Como si fuera cierto."

Entonces, al no ver que fuera a detenerme, comencé a encaminarme hacia la puerta preparándome para salir de una vez por todas de ese sitio. Al tocar el picaporte de la puerta, como si hubiera sido una corriente eléctrica la emoción recorrió mi cuerpo dos veces, asegurándome que mi vida apenas empezaba.

Abrí la puerta y respiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de aire fresco. "...Ahí voy." Fue el último pensamiento que tuve antes de comenzar a caminar sobre el pasto y el camino de tierra para dirigirme a mi destino.

 _ **KENNY**_ : _(narra él)_

Cuando mi sobrina salió por la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí, exhalé y escuché la voz de mi mujer.

—¿Estás seguro de que ella no sabe ' _qué'_ vive en la mansión de la colina?

—Amelia, esa idiota sólo conoce el camino al mercado y de vuelta. Ha vivido la mayoría de su vida dentro de esta casa. Obviamente no se dará cuenta de que la mandamos con ese sombrío hombre. Ya no te preocupes más, ¿entendido? Ya nos deshicimos de ella.

—¿Pero y si se da cuenta y trata de volver? ¿Qué pasa si lo logra?— insistió ella.

—No lo hará. Dudo que ese monstruo deje escapar una oportunidad como ésta. Creeme, no podrá volver nunca más.— finalicé la conversación decidido.

 _ **MIKASA:**_ _(vuelve a ser normal)_

Como todavía no sabía hacia dónde tenía que ir, abrí el mapa que me dí cuenta de que se había esmerado en hacer lo más entendible posible el camino a seguir (aunque no fuera muy complicado). Sólo tenía que salir del pueblo y aventurarme hacia el bosque, atraversarlo e ir hacia lo más alto de la montaña. "Sencillo, Já". ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer eso?! ¡Nunca había ido más lejos de 15 metros de la casa! Esto estaba como a un kilómetro y medio... "Tal vez debería ir a buscar al tío Kenny para que me guíe...-" comencé a imaginar.

—No.— dije en voz alta sin que nadie pudiera escucharme, interrumpiendo mis propios pensamientos. —Si quiero hacerlo... ¡tengo que hacerlo sola! ¡No puedo depender de todos todo el tiempo!— seguí mi conversación con la nada mientras acercaba mi mano a la bufanda de mi cuello para acariciarla suavemente. "Es lo que Eren haría." Pensé cuando una voz a mis espaldas me sacó de mi ensueño.

—¿Mikasa? ¿Qué haces afuera?— era Eren. Yo me giré para verlo mientras le sonreía tiernamente. Él tenía un tono preocupado. —No me digas que te escapaste de Kenny otra vez... sabes lo que pasará si se entera. —ahora entendía el por qué de su preocupación.

—Eren, yo...-— pensaba decirle pero imaginé que ser mejor revelárselo más tarde, cuando estuviera listo. Así que arrugué el mapa importándome poco si se maltrataba, poniéndolo detrás de mi espalda antes de que Eren pudiera darse cuenta de su existencia. —Es complicado... pero lo mejor es ¡que no escapé!— dije lo último con una enorme, brillante y alegre sonrisa. Solo Eren era merecedor de verme sonreír. Nadie más.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?— preguntó sorprendido. Era la primera vez que se presentaba algo así.

—No estoy muy segura... creo que el tío Kenny al fin esté razonando.— dije tratando de dar una razón comprensible.

—Más le vale que así sea... no quiero que te haga daño.— acercándose para abrazarme tiernamente. Éste tipo de comportamiento tampoco era común en Eren así que lo correspondí aceptando el momentáneo cariño que demostraba el castaño.

—Eren, tengo que irme. Debo hacer... algo.— traté de excusarme aunque tampoco esperaba que él se fuera tranquilo con una explicación tan absudar como ésa.

—Está bien. Cuídate, Mikasa.— respondió rompiendo el abrazo que hace momentos manteníamos; mientras iba tomando distancia, comenzó a despedirse con la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo me extrañé por su buena reacción e imite el acto que él estaba haciendo. Cuando se dió la vuelta para retirarse y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria, yo abrí mi cerrada mano a modo de puño para averiguar qué tan maltratado habia quedado. Por fortuna, seguía casi intacto. Volví a ubicarme y seguí con mi viaje.

...

Ya llevaba un rato caminando y mis pies comenzaban a mostrarse cansados. Ya estaba entrando la noche por lo que decidí apurar un poco más mi paso, aunque no era muy bueno sobre-esforzarme ya que no sería muy cortés dormirme totalmente exhausta al llegar a la mansión (una casa que todavía contaba como ajena).

El bosque se tornaba tétrico, como sacado de un cuento de terror o de la típica escena de los cuentos de los niños en la que el protagonista se adentraba en una zona de peligro y las cosas se complicaban para éste mismo. "Yo no soy para nada una protagonista. Más bien sería como un personaje terciario además de que debido a 'mi historia' parecería como un cuento de terror y tragedia en la que el protagonista solo sufre y sufre. Eren es quien debería ser el protagonista principal, el héroe. Él tiene muchísima dedicación y valentía. Sus ojos siempre demuestran determinación. Si mi vida fuera un cuento, Eren sería mi personaje favorito. Él ha sido el héroe en mi cuento. Él ha sido mi 'caballero en armadura' quien salva a una desdichada 'princesa' de su trágica y terrible vida..."

Pérdida en mis pensamientos, no me pude dar cuenta de que ya había llegado a divisar la mansión en donde residía mi próximo esposo. "Aqui es..." dije silenciosamente antes de continuar con mi camino para llegar a lo que sería mi nueva casa.

De lejos no se notaba, pero de cerca por el tamaño y la forma de la estructura, parecía más un castillo que una mansión. "Sí que es grande". Seguí caminando por la senda y cuando estuve frente a la imponente y reforzada puerta pude recaer en sus detalles. Era una puerta que medía como 2 metros y medio de alto y 2 de ancho. Tenía una aldaba* con forma demoníaca, era tenebroso. No es que yo tuviera miedo sino que por la falta de luz y por lo solitaria que estaba en esos momentos, le daba un aspecto terrorífico. Debido a que inició a lloviznar de un momento para otro, para evitar mojarme y enfermarme posteriormente, jalé de ella para así llamar a la puerta. Y no hubo respuesta.. espere un poco más pero todavía no se daban señales de que hubiera alguien dentro dispuesto a abrirme. Volví a tocar y esta vez fui paciente y esperé hasta que un joven de cabello de dos colores, uno claro y otro más oscuro, más alto que yo, me abrió la puerta. Estaba impidiendo el paso por lo que aguardé a que dijera algo.

—Mh... él se pondrá feliz de verla.— dijo con un aire de sosiego en su voz. Se hizo a un lado y abrió un poco más la fuerte puerta para que yo pudiera pasar.

Al ingresar pude reparar en que por dentro se veía más grande que por fuera. Adheridos a las paredes había armaduras de metal, como de caballeros. Todas tenían una figura temible; tenían hachas o espadas en sus manos que probablemente serían reales. Yo no pude seguir observando por mucho tiempo más ya que el mayordomo comenzó a caminar haciéndome de espaldas un gesto de que lo siguiera. Yo decidí obedecerlo.

—Mi nombre es Jean, para servirle, señorita.— mencionó todavía sin voltearse mientras seguía caminando. Jean me estaba guiando por una especie de recorrido del castillo, cosa que me estaba alterando. La supuesta "mansión" poseía demasiadas decoraciones lúgubres. Era tétrico y la lluvia con rayos y truenos de afuera no ayudaba.

El mayordomo me llevó hasta lo que parecía un corredor largo y estrecho, que al final daba vuelta hacia la izquierda por lo que no se podía ver a donde llevaba. Jean me tocó el hombro y se preparó para hablar:

—Camine por este pasillo, señorita. Yo me retiro.— dijo dando una corta reverencia al último. Yo le hice caso y seguí sus indicaciones.

Al girar a la izquierda, una ola de brillante luz me deslumbró un poco. Después me dí cuenta de que era el paso a un salón enorme al que Jean no me había llevado antes. En el techo había muchos candelabros hermosos bañados en oro. "De ahí es de donde proviene la luz."

Había mucha gente vestida elegantemente con vestidos y trajes festejando, bailando, charlando animadamente o simplemente bebiendo. Era como una especie de paraíso y en cuanto lo vi no pude evitar sonreír. "Por fin, libertad." había pensado, pero de repente, todos en el muy bien decorado aposento se callaron momentáneamente, dejando totalmente silencioso con la lluvia de fondo como el único sonido audible. También se quedaron inmóviles pero no como si de repente se hubieran convertido en estatuas, no... eso era lo peor. Porque me habían volteado a ver a mi, con miradas expectantes aunque no por eso menos animadas.

Entre el constante sonido que formulaba la lluvia y uno que otro trueno, se alcanzó a escuchar una apacible y aterciopelada voz decir:

— _Que se levante el telón*._

 ** _Fin del capítulo._**

* * *

 **Ufff... hasta ahora ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito pero es que todo fluyó muy fácilmente UnUr ( _mi imaginación voló aparte de que de esta historia hay mas jugo de donde exprimir_ (?) díganme qué les ha parecido y si quieren que lo continúe. No sabía muy bien si hacerle varios capítulos o un One-Shot. De todas formas queda bien si lo dejo con este. Igual, díganme si quieren continuación.**

 **Traté de hacer que algunas cosas se asemejaran a la Saga de las canciones... como por ejemplo lo de los protagonistas y lo último que dice Levi del telón (?**

 **Bueno he hecho lo que he podido (´Д｀。). Por cierto, no sabia a qué personaje poner como la novia de Kenny así que inventé uno, imagínense una puty y ya. Ggg. Oh, si... tío Kenny (?) No sé de donde lo saqué xDDD **

**_Aldaba*:_ Pieza de metal, especialmente de hierro o de bronce, que se sujeta en la parte exterior de la puerta por una base articulada y con la que se golpea para llamar. Ej: _"llamaron a la aldaba de la puerta principal del castillo"_. Sinónimos: aldabón, picaporte.**

 ** _Telón*:_ Cortina grande que puede subirse y bajarse, y que cubre el escenario de un teatro o la pantalla de un cine. _Que se levante el telón*:_ Ésta expresión se usa cuando va a iniciar la obra de teatro. **

**Hasta luego~ (￣∀￣)/**


	2. Segundo acto

**_BAD END NIGHT_**

 **Capítulo II - Segundo Acto**

 **Por Panku**

* * *

Y entonces lo escuché.

—Que se levante el telón.

Parecía una voz aterciopelada, lenta y profunda, que podía pasar por tétrica pero no dejaba de ser un poco... ¿sensual? ¿Y de dónde venía aquella voz? Había sido tan palpable que llegué a creer que alguien lo había dicho justo detrás de mí, pero al voltear no había absolutamente _nadie_ , por lo que finalmente me convencí de que había sido producto de mi imaginación.

En ese momento las personas dejaron de verme y continuaron conversando como si nada hubiera pasado. Era _raro_.

Tratando de relajarme un poco, tomé asiento en la silla libre más cercana que encontré y agarré una copa que estaba previamente llena de una bebida de color rojo oscuro y fuerte aroma que no pude reconocer. Le dí un trago e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, porque su sabor era demasiado ácido y no me gustó para nada que raspara mi garganta al tragar. Eso no era vino. Dejé la copa en donde la había encontrado e hice como si nada hubiera pasado. Carraspeé para deshacerme de la sensación en mi garganta y me dediqué a observar a mi alrededor. El salón no era tan grande como había sido mi primera impresión, ya que como mucho cabían al rededor de sesenta u ochenta personas, sin incluir el que las mesas y sillas ocuparan más espacio. En el techo había varios candelabros elegantes repartidos a lo largo de la extensión -sin ser aparatosos o exagerados- bañados en oro, lo cual lograba un aspecto exótico en contraste con el techo y las paredes que estaban tapizados con papel de color vino, parecido al de la bebida de antes. Lo hacía un lugar tenebroso de cierta forma, pero atrayente al mismo tiempo.

Cansada de mirar hacia arriba y en busca de algo que me distrajera, bajé la mirada hasta mis manos y comencé a analizarlas. Mi piel era pálida, y mis dedos estaban ligeramente callosos por las labores que llevaba a cabo en casa, también eran delgados y largos. ¿El anillo de bodas no se resbalaría por unos dedos tan... anoréxicos? ¿Mi futuro esposo no se hartaría de una mujer como yo? ¿Y qué si al final me echan de aquí? ¿Qué haré entonces, sin un lugar al cual ir? Era evidente que mi tío y su esposa no me aceptarían de vuelta... No, esos no eran los pensamientos que necesitaba. Justo por eso no quería quedarme sin nada que hacer o ver, porque divagaría en cosas que no debería. ¿Dónde estaba Jean? Realmente me habría gustado que él me diera un recorrido por el castillo, a la par que me contaba un poco sobre la historia del mismo. Habría sido interesante.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Escuché tan de repente atrás mía que incluso dí un respingo. Esa era... la voz que había escuchado antes. Claramente no había sido mi imaginación. Me puse de pie de inmediato y volteé para averiguar a quién pertenecía aquélla voz, pero en cuanto lo hice me topé con unos ojos potentes; eran de color claro, y aunque uno consideraría que eso los hacia bonitos, yo usaría más bien el adjetivo "llamativo", estaban entrecerrados y escudriñándome sin siquiera parpadear. Su dueño tenía el entrecejo fruncido, provocando que aparentara más años de los que probablemente poseía. Era de baja estatura, considerando que yo medía unos buenos ciento setenta centímetros. Su piel era clara, pero no más que la mía. Su cabello era negro, liso, de apariencia fina, y aunque tenía flequillo, de abajo por la parte de la nuca lo tenía al ras. Entonces recorrí rápidamente con la vista el resto de su cuerpo, pues a pesar de que seguramente él estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo, yo no quería ser tan descortés. Llegué a observar que su vestimenta era extravagante, parecía llevar una especie de uniforme que me recordó al de un soldado de muy alto rango, con la excepción de que tenía detalles en oro y sobre su cabeza descansaba una sencilla, pero no por eso menos imponente, corona. Me encontraba frente a nada más ni nada menos que el _rey_ del castillo.

—Dije que si puedo ayudarte en algo. No puedes actuar como si no me estuvieras escuchando, pues claramente reaccionaste cuando te hablé por primera vez, así que lo diré de nuevo. _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_ — dijo haciendo énfasis en la última oración. Dándome cuenta de que había fallado en no ser descortés al no responder, me apresuré e hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

—Y-yo no...

Tartamudee. Algo que era poco usual en mí pues a pesar de mantenerme a la raya en casa de tío Kenny, nunca me mostré más sumisa de lo habitual o... Fuera como fuera, eso fue lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Debí planear qué diría antes de abrir la boca.

—T-tu no... — repitió haciéndome burla. –Preferiría que trataras de responder a mi pregunta sin trabarte, gracias.— Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos, sólo para resaltar que estaba exasperándose por mi incompetencia. Al parecer su humor se me contagió pues me enfadé al obtener una respuesta tan grosera de su parte.

—...— Y guardé silencio. No iba a permitir que nadie me pisoteara _nunca más_ en mi vida, sin importar quién fuera. Incluso un rey.

Mi mudez provocó que él frunciera más -si es que era posible- el ceño, intimidándome un poco, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme hablar. Entonces le respondí comenzando a verlo de la misma forma en la que él me veía. De repente sentí una especie de rivalidad con aquél hombre, que no conocía de nada.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?— Dijo atacándome, logrando que repentinamente me sintiera como una intrusa.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Jean apareció de quién-sabe-dónde y se dirigió hacia el supuesto rey, agachándose a su lado y susurrándole algo al oído inentendible para mí. El hombre relajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Qué fastidio.

El hombre frente mío chasqueó con la lengua y se marchó en compañía de Jean sin decir ni una palabra o siquiera voltear a verme, así que decidí sentarme de nuevo y buscar algo que hacer en lo que pensaba si irme a llorar a casa con tío Kenny y Amelia o quedarme ahí mismo a ver qué pasaba. Vaya dilema.

—Oye, bonita— Escuché apenas me hube sentado, miré hacia un lado mío y descubrí que era un hombre joven, quizá no mayor que yo, con la cabeza rapada y cara graciosa que me miraba divertido. —¿Quieres jugar un rato?

—Connie, no puedes preguntar eso así como así. Primero debes de preguntar su nombre, mira: ¿cómo te llamas?— preguntó a mi izquierda una chica pelirroja, con el pelo amarrado en una coleta. Aparentemente, ella y el otro chico eran amigos.

—Mikasa Ackerman.— respondí secamente.

—Mikasa Ackerman, ¿quieres jugar un rato?

—¡Connie!— reprimió la chica al supuesto "Connie". Yo en realidad no entendía de qué estaban hablando.

—¿Qué?— preguntó haciéndose el tonto. —Ya le preguntaste su nombre, y respondió, ¿qué más quieres, Sasha?— me irritó que hablaran de mí como si no estuviera presente, o escuchándolos siquiera.

—Eres un caso perdido.— "Sasha" negó con la cabeza, como si se lamentara algo, a lo mejor la existencia del chico. Seguido me miró y sonrió amistosamente. —Como sea, Mikasa, pareces ser alguien agradable. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Serías un estupendo remplazo de ese.— E hizo una seña en dirección a Connie, quien no dudó en demostrar lo ofendido que se sintió por el comentario de la chica.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

—¡Cuando quieras!

Estaban armando un escándalo, y francamente no me gustaban los escándalos, o estar relacionada con ellos. Las personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a mirarnos y a cuchichear. No los culpé, pues Connie y Sasha se habían parado y habían comenzado a hacer gestos como si fueran a pegarse uno a otro en cualquier momento, sin llegar a hacerlo en realidad. Daban un poco de gracia, ciertamente.

— _Ejem_... — Exclamé para llamar su atención, y al ver que lo conseguí, continúe: —Les agradecería si tuvieran su pelea en silencio, o en otra parte lejos de aquí. Y si no les molesta, creo que iré a buscar al "rey". Tenemos algo de que hablar.— Y acto seguido abandoné mi asiento, pero me vi detenida por las manos de Connie y Sasha, quienes me sujetaron de cada brazo para que no me fuera. —¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

—No puedes ir a verlo.— dijo Sasha. Su mirada había cambiado por completo, volviéndose una severa.

—¿Por qué no puedo?— pregunté molesta. ¿Por qué tuve la mala suerte de toparme con aquél par?

—Simplemente no puedes.— Le apoyó entonces Connie, su mirada no muy distinta de la de Sasha. —Está prohibido molestarlo cuando está tratando sus... asuntos.

Y entonces decreté que esa sería una noche muy, muy larga.

 _Y no me equivoqué._

 **...**

 **EREN**

Iba de camino a la tienda de Armin justo cuando me encontré con Mikasa. Estaba parada en medio de la calle, y viendo un pequeño pedazo de papel, aunque desde donde me encontraba no podía ver qué estaba escrito en él. De repente y sin previo aviso, la escuché decir:

–No– estaba hablando sola, cosa que me pareció inusual en ella. —Si quiero hacerlo... ¡tengo que hacerlo sola! ¡No puedo depender de todos todo el tiempo!– Y entonces acercó su mano a la bufanda que le dí hace ya tiempo atrás. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad por todo ese rato, así que decidí averiguar qué sucedía con ella.

Después de haberme contado todo, y de haberme despedido de ella, pude seguir con mi trayecto a la tienda de Armin. Me sentía feliz por Mikasa. Finalmente, después de todo este tiempo, Kenny Ackerman, aquél hombre tan despiadado -al que el pueblo temía y odiaba por igual-, le había dado permiso para salir, sin segundas intenciones... O al menos eso fue lo que mi amiga de la infancia me dio a entender. Pero bueno, mientras no fuera un engaño, todo estaría bien.

Ya podía ver a lo lejos la tienda de mi rubio amigo, por lo que en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para que me escuchara, hablé.

—¡Oye, Armin! ¡Adivina qué!

—¡Hola, Eren! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ese repentino buen humor? ¿No estabas enojado porque las hogazas de pan subieron de precio esta temporada?— preguntó apenas terminó de despachar a un cliente.

—¡Eso ya no importa! Siempre puedes hacerme un descuento, ¿no es así, amigo de la infancia?— concluí con una cómplice sonrisa. Armin usualmente me ayudaba en ese aspecto, pues yo también solía ayudarle en la tienda.

Él suspiró.

—Claro que puedo, Eren, pero sabes que el abuelo nos descubrirá si no somos cautelosos, así que por favor no abuses.

—Sí, sí. Ya sé.— dije dándole poco peso a las palabras de Armin. A veces se preocupaba demasiado. —¡Como sea! ¿Ya adivinaste?— pregunté impaciente. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan ansioso?

—Déjame pensar... ¿Tiene que ver con Mikasa?

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Un presentimiento. ¿Y qué pasó con ella? Son buenas noticias, supongo. De otra forma no me explico tu felicidad.

—Son más que buenas noticias. Resulta que... ¡Ese bastardo de su tío finalmente le dio libertad!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Wow! ¡Asombroso! ¡Qué bien por Mikasa!— Exclamó llamando la atención de unos cuantos al rededor, pero es que era muy curioso que Kenny Ackerman, "el Destripador", diera permisos a nuestra amiga, así que en realidad no importaba mucho llamar la atención.

—¿Verdad que sí? ¡Ya no tendrá que salir a escondidas o sufrir maltratos de parte de nadie!— dije sin poder contener mi emoción. Ahora podríamos pasar mucho más tiempo juntos, los tres, como siempre habíamos querido.

—Bueno... De eso no estoy tan seguro, Eren. Según lo que me dijiste, sólo le dio permiso para salir, pero eso no garantiza que ya no sea agredida de ninguna forma.

—Tienes razón... ¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso, ella estaba actuando raro, diciendo algo como actuar por su cuenta sin depender de los demás. Me pregunto qué habrá querido decir.

—Ah... ¿Estás seguro de que no es una mentira? Eso de que tiene libertad ahora.— Preguntó desconfiado, dudando por lo que acababa de decir.

—¡Claro que no! Me la encontré afuera y ella misma me lo dijo.

—¿Pero y si huyó de nuevo? Ya no es una niña, ¿sabes? Quién sabe lo que ese infeliz podría llegar a hacerle si la descubre...— Y bajó la mirada al suelo. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

—Armin, no lo creo. Ella no me mentiría a mí.

—Si no huyó y no te estaba mintiendo para nada, ¿cuál es la posible razón por la que dijo eso?— Mencionó mientras se sentaba en un banco de por ahí, y yo me uní a él para llegar a una conclusión. Ambos nos quedamos un corto rato pensando en lo que podría estar tramando, pero algo nos interrumpió repentinamente.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Sí! ¡Esa niña mordió el anzuelo por completo!— esa era la voz de Kenny, la cual se había escuchado antes de que pudiera decir lo que pensaba acerca de la situación. ¿Qué demonios decía ese viejo? Armin y yo, al percatarnos de quién estaba hablando, nos acercamos un poco más a las puertas del bar de donde provenía la maltrecha voz del hombre. De seguro se había embriagado y ahora estaba soltando cosas que probablemente no debería de decir.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? Ya estás senil. Deberías quedarte en casa a que te cuide tu linda esposa, Kenny. Esa tal Amelia.— Esa había sido otra voz, un poco más aguda y suave que la de Kenny; seguramente algún "amigo" suyo.

—¡Hubieras estado ahí para ver su mirada de esperanza! Era tan buena y graciosa que jamás la olvidaré. ¡JAJAJA! ¡Ahora mismo debe estar abrumada, perdida y sin saber qué hacer! Aunque, bueno. Realmente no tiene que planear hacer nada. Su destino, a partir de ahora, ha sido totalmente definido. Como si fuera un protagonista de cualquier cuento, el guión ya ha sido escrito, y hay que seguirlo al pie de la letra.— Sorprendentemente, a pesar de que lo ebrio se le escuchaba en la voz, eso sonaba realmente serio. Mucho más si de la que estaba hablando era Mikasa.

—¡Eren! ¿Qué es lo que dice? ¿Mikasa... dónde está?— Susurró Armin a un lado mío. Tenía las cejas un poco curvadas hacia arriba, la preocupación era palpable tanto en su voz como en su mirada. En cuanto a mí, no podía entender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba escupiendo Kenny Más bien, _me negaba a entenderlo_. ¡¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando con Mikasa?!

—¿Eh? Explícate, viejo. No te entiendo.

—La mandé a ese castillo. jeje.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Imposible! ¡Eres horrible! ¿Cómo se te ocurre...? ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo? Entonces habrás perdido a tu _esclava_.

—¿En serio no comprendes la situación? Llevo queriendo deshacerme de ella desde que comenzó a ser una carga. Si no dejaba que se marchara era porque hacerla sufrir era satisfactorio. Ah, me encantaría ver su reacción al descubrir que no hay nada ahí para ella.— Detesté el desagradable tono de felicidad que había en su amarga voz. Diciendo algo tan cínico como eso... Mikasa... ¿Dónde estás?

—Bueno, ha sido tu elección, pero aún así, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que ella podrá entrar al castillo sin problemas?

—Dime tú, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, no aceptaría una ofrenda tan deliciosa como ella?— Ante esto último, Armin me había sujetado fuerte del brazo, apretando la tela de mi suéter mientras temblaba un poco. Esa situación se estaba poniendo fea... pero necesitaba averiguar la ubicación de nuestra amiga. Debíamos aguantar un poco más... _Sólo un poco..._

 **...**

 **MIKASA**

—...Y entonces el sujeto dijo "No sabía que eran saladas".— Concluyó Connie su relato, Sasha y él rompiendo inmediatamente después en carcajadas ruidosas y sin sentido. Y es que esa historia no tenía ni una pizca de lógica, al menos no para mí.

—¡Vaya! Siempre me río con eso. Nunca falla.— Exclamó Sasha apenas tuvo el suficiente aire en sus pulmones como para ser capaz de hablar. Seguro le daba risa porque era una especie de "chiste entre amigos", justo como "Kenny el Destripador" lo era para Eren, Armin y yo, y tal vez al ser un chiste entre amigos, no tenía sentido para mí. Porque yo no era su amiga.

—¡Lo sé, ¿verdad?! ¡JAJAJAJA!— Connie claramente no podía dejar de reír, al tiempo que se sujetaba su estómago con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda daba unos cuantos golpes en la mesa frente nosotros. —Tengo otro más que tampoco falla nunca...— Dijo finalmente tranquilizándose y preparándose para comenzar otro _"chiste"_.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar esa tortura?

Estaba lista para soltar un gruñido de exasperación, cuando de entre todas las personas pude reconocer a Jean, el mayordomo de antes. Yo me paré de mi asiento inmediatamente, interrumpiendo a Connie.

—¿A dónde vas, Mikasa?— Preguntó Sasha ligeramente sorprendida por mi repentino movimiento.

—Sí. ¿A dónde vas?— Le siguió Connie. —Todavía no termino de...

—Lo siento, tengo que...— Estaba por darles una excusa, pero por poco perdía de vista a Jean. Tenía que alcanzarlo, y él tenía unas respuestas que darme. —Adiós.— Dije sin más, apresurando el paso para llegar hasta el chico de uniforme.

Apenas por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo los chicos se encogían de hombros, restándole importancia a mi ausencia. Menos mal. No quería traer a esos dos pegados a mí toda la noche. Eso facilitaba las cosas.

No le quitaba el ojo de encima al muchacho que me abrió la puerta hace unas horas, cuando choqué con alguien. _Oh, no._ Más gente.

—¡OUUUCH!— Escuché cuando sentí que pisé algo. Miré hacia abajo y... era un pie.

—¡Lo siento!— Dije enseguida de retirar mi propio pie. ¿Por qué esa torpeza no podía haberla dejado atrás, en casa de Kenny? Tenía que hacer algo o nunca resolvería el misterio de... ¿Qué misterio habia que resolver?

—¡No hay remedio! ¡Habrá que amputar!— Era una mujer, la misma que habia gritado de dolor, la misma que había aplastado con mi torpeza. Tenía anteojos y no tenía aspectos tan finos, pero era una mujer al fin y al cabo.

—No creo que haya necesidad de hacerlo... ¿O sí, Hanji?— Ahora era un hombre el que interfería. Era rubio y alto, ojos azules.

—Jajaja. No, sólo bromeaba.— Ahora la mujer sonreía. —Erwin, ¿dónde habías estado?

Si cambié al par anterior por este, no es mucho mejor. Tch.

—De verdad lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, jovencita?— Preguntó Erwin. Ciertamente ese no era su asunto, sino mío, pero no podía ser tan grosera. Al parecer desde que ese enano me habló no puedo dejar de sentir una especie de... rabia.

Suspiré.

—No puedo contarles.

—¿Por qué no?— Insistió Hanji.

—Hanji, déjala. Está bien. Si no puede, no puede.— Volvió a interferir el sujeto. Al parecer éste era más consciente, y eso me agradó.

—Bueno... Adiós.

 _¿Dónde se había metido Jean?_ Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente cuando el rubio y la de gafas se alejaron, hablando por su cuenta. Cuando volví a encontrar a Jean, estaba justo frente a mí.

—Hola.— Dijo con simplicidad. —¿Qué tal tu velada?— Preguntó cortésmente. Definitivamente prefería estar con él que con todas las anteriores personas que me había topado. Hice un gesto y el parpadeó. —¿Hay algo... que te molesta?

—¿Podemos hablar? En privado, en otro lado, lejos de aquí.

—Por supuesto.— Respondió y nos alejamos por el pasillo por el que había ingresado a ese salón momentos antes, perdiéndonos ambos en la oscuridad del castillo.

 **Fin del capítulo.** _ **¿Continuará?**_

* * *

 **¡FUUU! Finalmente el segundo capítulo, después de tanto tiempo c':**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Quizás es un poco corto, pero es que quería ya darles algo. Y no hay mucho que decir u-u Sólo que... a lo mejor la historia se extiende a cinco capítulos, es decir, tres caps más.**

 **Agrégame en Facebook:** _ **Panku Blite**_

 **Panku~**

 ** _Publicado el 14 de Enero del 2017._**


	3. Tercer acto

**Bad End NighT**

 **Capítulo III – Tercer Acto**

 **Por Panku**

* * *

–Y… ¿Me dirás ya qué es lo que te sucede o continuaremos caminando en silencio?

Jean prácticamente no había dejado de preguntar exactamente la misma cosa durante todo el rato que habíamos estado caminando desde el Gran Salón, donde todos los demás estaban reunidos celebrando quién-sabe-qué-cosa, sin importarles la ausencia de su "Rey" y mucho menos la nuestra. ¿Qué le preocupaba tanto? Si bien era bastante agradable su compañía y era menos molesto que cualquiera de los invitados, no nos conocíamos de nada, y tampoco podía considerarlo un amigo.

–¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saber? Yo-

–Tal vez sea porque solicitaste hablar conmigo, en privado. Te recuerdo que me ibas a comentar la razón de tu incomodidad.

–Lo siento.

–Descuida— respondió.

Yo volteé a verlo inconscientemente, envidiando su sencillez. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Ser tan abierto y accesible incluso con alguien que no conocía de nada, preocupándose por si está cómodo o no. Seguramente había sido criado así, debido a su labor como mayordomo, siempre atento a los que atiende. En ese caso, tenía sentido. Sólo lo hacía por trabajo, por compromiso, no le interesaba en realidad, era puro servicio.

–Señorita Mikasa — me llamó. ¿Yo le dije mi nombre? No lo recordaba. –¿Se encuentra bien? Su humor ha cambiado, no es el mismo que cuando entró por la puerta. ¿Hubo algo que le molestara? Puede hablar de eso conmigo, desahóguese todo lo que quiera, si eso le agrada.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre mis dudas, necesitaba llegar al fondo de eso. No había otra opción. Tendría que decírselo.

–Verás, Jean… ¿Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí?

Habíamos dejado de caminar hace poco, quedándonos parados en medio de un pasillo. De esa forma él podría poner más atención a la conversación.

–Ciertamente, señorita. Usted vino a nuestra fiesta porque el Rey Levi lo solicitó.

Incorrecto.

–No, yo… Yo no recibí ninguna invitación a su fiesta, en ningún momento. Lo que en realidad sucede es que… — ¿Cómo contar algo así? ¿Solamente digo _"Lo siento, venía a casarme con tu amo"_? No, eso era demasiado directo. ¿Qué tal si pensaba que estaba loca? De por sí creía que fui invitada a la convivencia… Pero no había otro modo, tendría que proceder de esa forma. –Yo vine aquí porque mi tío, en el pueblo, me dijo que había arreglado un compromiso de matrimonio con su amo, y dijo que la ceremonia de casamiento se llevaría a cabo esta misma noche. Sin embargo, desde que llegué no he recibido ni un solo indicio de que esa sea la situación; por como veo las cosas, llegué a interrumpir en vuestra propia fiesta, sin haber sido solicitada. También, tu "Rey" no ha hecho más que desaparecerse sin aclarar el asunto, y me temo que he tenido suficiente. Supongo que todo esto fue sólo un malentendido, o tal vez una broma de mi tío. De cualquier forma, no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí, pues si no hay casamiento, tampoco hay razón de que yo siga aquí.

Jean parecía bastante confundido, ¿o debería decir agobiado? Su rostro era difícil de descifrar, pero muy probablemente se debiera a que de repente le solté un discurso, hablando más de lo que había hecho en toda la noche.

–Señorita Mikasa, me sorprende que siendo tan lista no se haya dado cuenta. No entiende nada.

 _¿Qué?_

–No, _no lo hace._

Esa voz… ¿El _Rey_?

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Jean se volvió serio, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, viendo directamente detrás de mí. Bastante inoportuno, Rey; apareciéndose a mis espaldas como un ninja de los que los libros de Armin hablaban.

Volteando hacia donde se suponía estaba el Rey, descubrí que su voz provenía desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación más cercana, como si hace rato estuviera dentro de la misma pero al escuchar nuestras voces salió a comprobar quién era. Él al darse cuenta de que lo observaba directamente, cerró la puerta tras de sí, aparentemente con seguro.

–Jean, ¿por qué la sacaste del Gran Salón? Te dije que _tenía_ que esperar ahí.

–Lo siento, señor Levi. Ella… ella solicitó que le diera un recorrido guiado por nuestro castillo, y no pude hacer más que complacerla. Me disculpo si permitirle eso fue en contra de sus deseos.

Comprendí por qué Jean mintió al decir que era para un recorrido -para no recibir una reprimenda tan fuerte- y lo permití, pues seguramente él no sería el único perjudicado.

–Así es, yo-

– _Guarda silencio_ , mocosa. —Dijo el Rey, interrumpiendo justo cuando estaba a punto de apoyar la excusa de Jean. _Maldito enano._

–Señor, no se volverá a repetir.

–Espero que no. Vuelve al Gran Salón, Jean, y atiende al resto de invitados,— ordenó aun recriminando al pobre mayordomo con la mirada. –En cuanto a ti, sígueme. Tu recorrido guiado concluirá conmigo.

–¿Qué? Pero-

–No era una pregunta. _Sígueme_.— Sentenció con tono autoritario. _¿Quién se cree que es?_

Aún a pesar de que mi voluntad me estuviera dictando lo contrario, lo seguí, viendo de reojo cómo Jean daba una reverencia para despedirse y se iba al lado contrario al que nos dirigíamos el Rey y yo. _Espera… ¿por qué me refiero a él como Rey? ¿Acaso lo estoy reconociendo como autoridad?_ Pensé, pero es que era inevitable hacerlo cuando era el único en todo el castillo vistiendo una corona sobre su cabeza.

Estando en silencio finalmente, pude reflexionar sobro lo que Jean dijo antes de que el enano hiciera su aparición. _¿Señorita Mikasa, me sorprende que siendo tan lista no se haya dado cuenta. No entiende nada?_ ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Yo no entendía qué? ¿De verdad recibí una invitación a la fiesta? Era posible si pensábamos que la entregaron en mi casa y el tío Kenny la escondió, mintiendo al decir que era una propuesta de matrimonio, aunque permitiéndome venir de todas formas. ¿Tenía sentido? Al parecer… ¿Pero por qué yo, de entre todas las chicas del pueblo? No había nada seguro, y no llegaría al fondo de ésto si no lo conversaba directamente… Estaba a punto de descubrirlo al sacar el tema con Jean, hasta que apareció el maldito entrometido y gruñón ena-

–Hey, ¿estás escuchando o acaso eres sorda?— Hablando de enanos gruñones.

–¿Eh?

Él gruñó, irritado. _Qué sorpresa… Aunque es mi culpa al no ponerle atención._

–Tch, por eso detesto a las mocosas, todo el tiempo soñando despiertas… —Susurró más para sí mismo que para mí, aunque de cualquier modo pude escucharlo. _¿A quién llamas mocosa soñadora?_ –Decía que no deberías mentir por mi mayordomo, no quiero que vuelvas a intentarlo.

 _¿Eh?_

–¿C-cómo…?— Estaba atónita. ¿Cómo descubrió que estábamos mintiendo? ¿Cómo supo que yo-?

–Jean ha sido mi mayordomo desde que tengo memoria, aunque soy mayor que él. Siendo tan cercanos, sé cuándo miente y cuando no. Y tú no deberías seguirle la corriente.

–Pero fue mi idea que nos fuésemos del Gran Salón. Es cierto que no era un recorrido, pero fue mi idea, él sólo accedió.— Dije tratando de defendernos, no podía permitir que toda la culpa recayera en él.

–Exacto, _accedió._ No hacer nada ante una situación te vuelve igual de responsable que si participaras directamente, porque no interferiste en que sucediera.

Ante eso, no supe qué más decir. Ese modo de pensar era bastante acertado, y no encontré forma de contradecir a lo que decía. Mikasa = 0, Rey = 1.

De pronto me sentí pequeña. Aparentemente no tener la razón o que me sermonearan me recordaba a los tratos de mi casa, a los tratos de Kenny Ackerman. El hombre que arruinó mi vida. Si los sermones no eran golpes o maltratos psicológicos como lo hacía él, ¿entonces por qué? ¿Sólo por estar equivocada? Vaya, en ese castillo estaba descubriendo a la verdadera yo.

Entonces detuve mi andar, pues caminar por ahí sintiéndome del asco era malo, al menos para mí.

De pronto, sentí un ligero peso sobre mi hombro derecho, como si fuera una mano apoyándose. Eso automáticamente me hizo pensar en Eren, en Armin, y en lo mucho que me hubiera gustado que estuvieran ahí conmigo para consolarme y ayudarme a salir de ese embrollo. _Pero no lo estaban._

Al levantar la vista, todo lo que pude ver fueron un par de ojos de color claro, viendo directamente a los míos y expresando un sentimiento que sabía reconocer bastante tras haberlo visto también en los ojos de la gente del pueblo que de vez en cuando me encontraba. _Compasión._ Él se estaba compadeciendo de mi.

Yo aparté la mirada hacia el suelo de nuevo, enojándome por provocar ese sentimiento en las personas. Yo no quería que me vieran con lástima o pena, quería que me reconocieran como un igual, tan capaz como ellos… no como una frágil niña que por recordar unas cuantas cosas comienza a llorar. En primer lugar, ¿quién era él para sentirse así por mi? No me conocía a mi ni a mi pasado, así que no tenía derecho.

–Suéltame.

–No quiero.

– _Suéltame_.— Dije con mayor fuerza en la voz, levantando la vista con el entrecejo fruncido. Esa situación me estaba excediendo.

Él también frunció el ceño, pero aun así retiró su mano.

Durante un rato, no hubo más que una "pelea de miradas", ver quién flaqueaba primero. Sus ojos eran incluso intimidantes ya que, incluso sin que ni una sola palabra saliera de su boca, te daba a entender que _"no deberías estar haciendo esto, en cualquier momento podría saltar hacia ti y morderte"_. Pero resistí. Porque apartar la mirada significaría sin lugar a dudas que soy débil, y eso era justo lo que estaba tratando de evitar desde un inicio.

–Bien… Continuemos.—Declaró luego de un rato, y yo no pude sentirme más que satisfecha por haber triunfado. Mikasa = 1, Rey enano = 1.

Asentí, comenzando la andanza de nuevo.

Igual que hace un rato, él iba en frente y yo atrás, siguiéndolo de cerca. ¿A dónde me estaba llevando? Ni idea. En el castillo estaba totalmente perdida, aun cuando Jean me dijo más o menos sobre su estructura: Había más de doscientas habitaciones en total, treinta y cuatro para el personal (mucamas, mayordomos, etc), dos cocinas, una biblioteca, dos comedores (el principal y el de los empleados), una sala de descanso y afuera de la fortaleza un establo, un gallinero, un área para montar, dos jardines y un invernadero. En cuanto me enteré, pensé que el castillo no era sólo un castillo, sino un palacio entero. ¿Cómo era que nadie en el pueblo hablaba sobre ello?

Sumergida en mis pensamientos de nuevo, no me dí cuenta -al menos no de inmediato- de que el Rey estaba volteando a verme disimuladamente, mas al sentirse descubierto, giró de inmediato su cabeza al frente. ¿Le causaba curiosidad? ¿Veía acaso por mi estado de ánimo? Fuera lo que fuera, dio paso a un incómodo silencio, que me apresuré a deshacer.

–¿Tu…? —Me aclaré la garganta. ¿Debería dirigirme a él como "usted"? –Me pareció escuchar que usted se llama Levi… ¿Es cierto?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Lo que en realidad quería saber era si yo podía dirigirme así a él, o si prefería que le dijera de otra forma. Ya no estaba tan enojada con él como antes, tal vez por haber mostrado interés en mi.

–¿Mmm? — _¿Estaba distraído?_ —Perdona, ¿qué…?— Volteó su cabeza para mostrar que ahora sí prestaba atención.

–Estaba preguntándome si está bien para usted que le diga Levi.

–Ah… Adelante.— Afirmó girando su cabeza nuevamente. Al parecer no quería verme a la cara. _¿Vergüenza?_

–Bien… Rey Levi.

–Sólo Levi está bien…

–Levi…

Se sentía extremadamente raro. ¿No era raro? Hace media hora atrás estaba echando humo por su actitud y ahora estaba llamándolo por su nombre, sin rodeos. Sin lugar a dudas era raro, aún más cuando yo no estaba segura sobre cómo se sentía él con respecto a mi.

La incertidumbre estaba matándome.

Lo peor de todo es que mis sentimientos se encontraban muy retorcidos. ¿Qué sentía realmente? ¿Emoción, curiosidad, miedo, ansiedad, angustia, melancolía? ¿Qué era? De verdad necesitaba un momento para pensar… También, ¿por qué de repente Levi y yo nos estábamos portando tan dóciles con el otro? Hace prácticamente nada le estaba diciendo enano…

Agité mi cabeza. _Levi, se llama Levi._

Entonces miré por la ventana. Ciertamente el paisaje era asombroso. Si no me equivocaba, nos encontrábamos como por el quinto piso del castillo, y desde ahí se veía gran parte del bosque que había tenido que atravesar para llegar hasta allí.

–¿Cómo te llamas? —Escuché de repente entre el silencio. ¿Jean sabía mi nombre pero él no?

–Mikasa Ackerman, seño-... Levi.

–Mikasa, hemos llegado. —Anunció deteniéndose en frente de una puerta, dándome algo de tiempo para detenerme antes de chocar contra su espalda.

–¿ A dónde? —Pregunté sin entender a qué se refería. Él dio un giro de 180 grados.

–A tu habitación.

–¿Mi… habitación?

–Pues claro. ¿Dónde más piensas cambiarte? Cielos, eres realmente algo lenta. —Y ahí estaba otra vez su tono monótono, como si estuviera cansado de todo.

–No entiendo por qué tendría que cambiarme. —Respondí. No iba a permitir que me dejara en ridículo de nuevo.

–Esto es una fiesta, ¿no? Entonces tienes que prepararte para la ocasión. No entiendo cómo pudiste aparecer con ese vestido tan desgastado.

Era cierto, aunque el vestido no era mío, sino de Amelia, la mujer de tío Kenny. En cuanto mi cuerpo comenzó a volverse "el de una mujer" , en el comienzo de mi adolescencia, tuvieron que dármelo, pues el camisón de niña ya no me quedaría más.

–Otra vez tienes esa mirada.

–¿Qué? —Pregunté confundida.

–Esa mirada, me molesta. Por favor no la hagas más. —Confesó cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

–Perdón, pero yo no controlo qué mirada poner. —Respondí, tratando de evadir sus ojos.

–Sí lo haces, sólo deja de pensar en las cosas que te ponen así.

¿Dejar de pensar en las cosas que me ponen así? Probablemente tenga razón, dejar de pensar en el tío Kenny y disfrutar de la fiesta a la que no fui invitada.

–Como sea, sólo entra ahí y encuentra algo que ponerte. Sólo espero que tu gusto sea mejor que eso. —Finalizó viendo directamente al vestido que tenía puesto.

–Bien, no me demoraré.

–Eso espero. ¿Conoces el camino de vuelta? Sino, puedo hacer que alguien venga por ti y te escolte.

–No, estaré bien.

A eso, Levi sólo asintió y se retiró por el pasillo; yo lo vi alejarse hasta que su figura fue tan pequeña que ya no se distinguía del todo, y después ingresé a la puerta en la que supuestamente encontraría mi vestimenta de esa noche.

Al entrar, no pude ver sino una cama enorme con cojincitos acomodados de cierta forma que te incitaba a acostarte sobre ellos… Cosa que obviamente hice.

Tomé impulso y brinqué hacia la cama, rebotando un poco al caer debido al resorte que de seguro estaba en el colchón. _¡Ni Kenny tiene una cama como ésta!_ Era tan suave… Incluso me habría quedado a dormir ahí, si no fuera que Levi habría mandado a alguien a buscarme.

Me vi tentada a quedarme acostada un rato más, pero tenía que apurarme.

Tenía que encontrar un vestido que me gustara, así que me dirigí al que sospeché era el closet, y acerté. Apenas abrí las puertas, un montón enorme de vestidos y zapatos de todos los colores y formas apareció frente a mi. Sin dudas el sueño perfecto de una niña que desea convertirse en princesa. Pero... ¿todo esto era para mi? Muy posiblemente no, aunque no había nada asegurado.

Sin pensarlo más, comencé a buscar por algún vestido para la fiesta, acercándome primero a los que me llamaron la atención: El primero era un vestido negro de manga larga estrecha, con el cuello y parte del pecho blanca, como si de una blusa se tratase, con botones negros y un moño también negro en el área del cuello. Sin duda era bonito, pero al ponérmelo el encanto se fue; la tela no se ajustaba adecuadamente a mi cintura, y las mangas estaban demasiado cortas. No contenta con el resultado, me lo quite y decidí tomar otro.

El siguiente era un vestido adorable: de un rosa muy femenino, mangas con olanes al igual que el área del busto y hombros. También tenía algunos moños y enfrente desde el comienzo del pecho hasta el final de la falda había una especie de apertura en donde se veía tela blanca -que estaba por debajo- también decorada con un par de olanes. Era muy bonito, quizá demasiado. Lo descarté sin probarlo.

El último que encontré era uno similar al rosa, aunque muy distinto al mismo tiempo, en rojo y negro; también venía con una gargantilla de los mismos colores. Sin pensarlo más, coloqué la gargantilla sobre la cama para no perderla y comencé a colocarme el vestido. La tela era bastante pesada, pero suave y sedosa. En cuanto terminé, me acerqué al espejo para admirar una vez más qué tal me veía.

–Que… hermosa. —Dije en voz alta sin poder evitarlo. Ni siquiera podía reconocerme. ¿Cómo podía un vestido causar tal efecto?

El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a mi figura, y la falda no era ni demasiado corta o larga como para molestarme. Las mangas quedaban aparentemente bien, así que no me fijé más en eso. De cualquier forma, ese era el vestido que había elegido. Ya sólo faltaba la gargantilla.

 **···**

 **ARMIN**

–No puedo creerlo. —Dijo Eren caminando junto a mi, seguido suspiró. –¿Quién tendría tantas ganas de deshacerse de su propia familia como para llegar al extremo de mentir?

Al final no pudimos escuchar toda la conversación porque terminamos decidiendo alejarnos de las puertas del bar, porque si alguien nos encontraba ahí, haría un escándalo porque los menores de edad no pueden tomar alcohol y Kenny terminaría descubriendo que estábamos escuchándolo hablar sobre nuestra amiga. Lo único que pudimos entender fue que la estafó y que ella se fue lejos creyendo en esa mentira.

–Sí… Pero pensándolo bien, ese hombre tan sádico habría sido capaz de matar a Mikasa con sus propias manos si hubiera encontrado una forma de que nadie en el pueblo se enterara de que lo hizo. Entonces lo más simple sería engañarla y mandarla a un lugar que ella no conoce, ¿cierto? Lavarse las manos del asunto.

–Cierto… Él mencionó un castillo, ¿no? ¿Siquiera hay uno por aquí? Nunca hemos oído acerca de uno, no tenemos rey tampoco… ¿Será el castillo de un pueblo vecino?— Preguntó, empezando a sacar teorías.

–No, no que yo sepa.

La información no era suficiente, prácticamente no sabíamos nada. Y también estábamos en contratiempo, lo más probable es que Mikasa estuviera corriendo peligro, de lo contrario Kenny no habría hecho lo que hizo.

–Maldita sea.— Literalmente escupió Eren con impotencia. Yo también quería hacer algo, lo que fuera necesario para que ella estuviera a salvo con nosotros y no en Dios sabe qué castillo.

–Tranquilo, Eren. Sólo tenemos que averiguar a dónde la mandó. —Espero.

–¿Cómo quieres descubrir eso, Armin? ¿Preguntándole a Kenny diciendo "por favor"?— Preguntó con ironía en su voz.

–No precisamente.—Dije en voz baja. –Podríamos preguntarle a cualquier otro si sabe sobre la existencia de un castillo. Si alguien lo hace, nos da la dirección, vamos allá y la traemos de regreso— Si no tenemos contratiempos, claro.

–¿Y preguntarle a todo el pueblo? Imposible. Armin, no tenemos tiempo.

–Entonces no hay de otra. Habrá que interrogar a Kenny.— Proclamé mirándolo directamente a los ojos, él parpadeó un par de veces.

Era la única opción. Ambos sabíamos que simplemente preguntando sería muy poco probable que nos lo dijera a la primera, habría que sacárselo a la fuerza. Pero ni Eren ni yo podríamos hacerlo solos; yo era muy débil, y aunque Eren no lo era, Kenny difícilmente nos tomaría en serio por ser los amigos de infancia de su sobrina. Necesitábamos a alguien más…

–Hola Eren, hola Armin.

 _Reiner_. Lo mejor de todo, venía junto con Berthold y Annie. Eren y yo nos miramos inmediatamente, seguramente pensando lo mismo.

–Hola, Reiner, Annie, Berthold.— Dije respondiendo el saludo.

–¿Qué hacen?— Preguntó Eren.

Estos tres siempre estaban juntos, casi como Mikasa, Eren y yo haríamos si ella no hubiera tenido la vida que le tocó. Prácticamente se dedicaban a pasear por ahí, no tenían nada que hacer.

–Lo de siempre. —Respondió Annie, tan seria como siempre. –¿Por qué?

–¿E-eh? Bueno… nosotros-

Traté de responder, pero Eren habló más rápido.

–Mikasa, nuestra amiga, fue engañada y enviada a un castillo del que no sabemos absolutamente nada. Kenny, su tío, es el responsable. Pensábamos sacarle la información a la fuerza, pero no podemos hacerlo solos. ¿Se unen?

–¡Eren!— Lo reprimí. Eso no fue para nada sutil.

Sin embargo, el trío frente nuestra se quedó bastante quieto, tal vez procesando la oferta.

–¿Cuál es el plan?— Cuestionó Reiner, tomando la iniciativa.

–¡Reiner!— Exclamó Berthold. A decir verdad, se veía ligeramente ansioso. ¿Kenny provocaba ese efecto en todas las personas?

–¡Berthold! Hay que ayudarles. Ellos lo harían si Annie estuviera en peligro, ¿no es así?— Concluyó con una sonrisa, mirándonos a Eren y a mí.

–Por supuesto, lo haríamos por cualquiera de ustedes.— Respondí con seguridad.

–...Bien.— Accedió finalmente el más alto, resignado a la decisión de su rubio amigo.

–¿Tú qué dices, Annie?— Preguntó Eren, esperando su respuesta.

–Como sea. De todas formas no tengo nada que hacer.

–Bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?—Repitió Reiner, más decidido ahora.

 **···**

 **EREN**

Todo iba bien; Reiner, Berthold y Annie habían aceptado a participar en el rescate de Mikasa, entonces Armin les explicó lo que pensábamos hacer.

Era claro que nosotros dos solos no lograríamos ni sacarle el nombre de la botella que había había bebido para ponerse tan ebrio, así que nos convenía tenerlos porque si lo embestíamos en grupo, quizá decidiera hablar en lugar de arriesgarse a que le hiciéramos algo, aún siendo niños.

–¡Oigan, ya lo ví! Viene hacia aquí. Tomen sus posiciones.

Decidimos que lo mejor sería emboscarlo en algún callejón cuando saliera del bar y se dirigiera a su casa, pues así lo tomaríamos por sorpresa y sería menos difícil que se resistiera. Lástima que esperar a que saliera de la cantina nos tomó el resto de la tarde.

Todos estábamos escondidos, al menos lo suficiente para que no se percatara de nuestra presencia. En cuanto nos diera la espalda, Reiner le daría un golpe en la cabeza para aturdirlo, después Berthold lo tomaría de su ropa y lo alzaría un poco del suelo, pues estábamos seguros que aunque Kenny fuera alto, no superaba a Bert. Annie revisaria que nadie nos viera, porque a pesar de que Kenny fuera "la basura del pueblo" y todos estuvieran hartos de sus hilarantes abusos, nadie quería ver a un grupo de niños agredir a un adulto. Armin y yo le haríamos las preguntas. Entonces lo dejaríamos ir y nosotros buscaríamos el castillo para ir por Mikasa.

Eso es lo que habríamos hecho, _si sólo el plan hubiera salido bien._

Justo cuando Reiner estaba a punto de golpearlo, él se agachó esquivando el ataque, empujó al rubio fortachón y éste cayó sobre Annie y Berthold, quienes esperaban para hacer su parte. Al parecer estaba más consciente de lo que esperábamos. No debimos subestimar a Kenny el Destripador.

–¿De verdad creían que podían lograr algo contra mí? ¿Yo, Kenny Ackerman? _¡Ackerman!_ — Exclamó volteando a vernos a Armin y a mí, mientras nuestros amigos tenían dificultad para ponerse en pie.

–¡No me jodas! ¡Has estado bebiendo toda la tarde! ¡¿De dónde sacas esa agilidad y esa fuerza?!— Grité en respuesta. ¡¿Cómo demonios lo hizo?!

–¡Duuh! ¡Kenny Ackerman!— Repitió, como si fuera obvio. Reiner y el resto ya no estaba en el suelo, pero esperaron a cierta distancia. Reiner se veía un poco sorprendido.

– _¡Por favor!_ ¡Dinos adónde enviaste a Mikasa! No queremos nada más. —Sollozó Armin, hablando directamente al sujeto con olor a alcohol frente nuestro. Así que al final sí usarías por favor.

–Oh, jojo. Así que escucharon lo que dije en el bar. Bien, les diré.

–¿Eh?—Exclamamos todos al unísono, no creyendo que lo que Armin dijo fuera suficiente para convencerlo.

 _Vaya, así que "por favor" sí funciona._

–Pero sólo porque, aunque tengan agallas como para meterse en mi camino, _no podrán hacer nada para evitar lo que sucederá._

 **Fin del capítulo. _¿Continuará?_**

* * *

 **Y otro capítulo a la colección x)**

 **Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por actualizar cada 84 años, pero la escuela me consume en cuerpo y alma D':**

 **¿Notan cómo van aumentando de largo los capítulos? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Y la biblia dice que vendrán cosas peores, je. Anyway**

 **Nos leemos, Panku~**

 **Agregame en Facebook: _Panku Blite_**

 _ **Publicado el 22 de Abril del 2017.**_


End file.
